The present invention relates to a hanging rack for toys, more particularly a hanging rack, which is fitted to the transverse rods of the frame of a baby stroller or game bed for hanging toys on, and which can be easily detached from the frame for easy replacement of toys, and can be folded for easy storage.
Referring to FIG. 10, a game bed is provided for babies to sleep in or play in that has a square frame, and a surrounding protective net. Conventionally, toys are put in the game bed for the babies to play with. However, the babies are likely to press against these toys to feel very uncomfortable, or even get hurt with these toys when they put the toys aside. To overcome this disadvantage, a toy set was provided which has several toys all connected to a supporting member thereof; the supporting member is connected to the frame of a game bed, and is movable only within a very small range but can""t be detached. Consequently, the toys set can""t be replaced with new ones when the baby is tired of it. Furthermore, little babies who can""t stand can""t play with such toy set because the toy set is disposed at such a height that the baby can""t reach it while sitting in the bed.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a hanging rack for toys, which is detachably fitted to the transverse rods of the frame of a baby stroller or game bed for hanging toys on, and which can be folded for easy storage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the toy hanging rack in such a form that the same can""t possibly clip onto hands of the user when it is folded.
The hanging rack for toys of the present invention includes two rods, and two clipping members. The rods are pivoted to respective ends of a middle pivotal element at inner ends, and connected to a respective one of the clipping members at outer ends thereof. The rods are provided for hanging toys on. The clipping members detachably clip onto the frame of a baby stroller or game bed for babies in the bed or stroller to play with the toys hung on the rods. Having the clipping members, the hanging rack can be detached from the frame for allowing replacement of toys to become easy. The hanging rack can be folded for easy storage by means of pivoting the rods close to each other.
The pivotal element is provided with such a length that it can prevent the inner ends of the rods from moving too close to each other when the hanging rack is being folded, thus preventing a user""s fingers from being clipped and hurt by the inner ends.